Our Own Magic
by itsumo-40
Summary: When Kyou finds out what Akito and Yuki have done to Tohru, he is enraged and runs away to find Tohru, and possibly save her. Will he be able to bring her back home, and also show her how he feels about her? TohruXKyou


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. So nyah. _---------------------------------------------------------  
  
My first fan-fic ... so go easy on me. ^-^  
  
_---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's stay together" he heard her say, covered in mud and her beautiful face stained with tears, through puddles of memories of both happiness and sad.  
  
Was she okay? Could she look after herself? What was she doing? Did she know where she was going to end up?  
  
Stupid Akito that bastard ... He didn't have the right to do that to her. And that stupid rat, that stupid rat, Yuki, I even flinch when I say his name, he just let her go. Let her go to the other side of the world almost ... he didn't even put up a fight with that damned Akito. She just left. Left as soon as she came. And that rat just let her go.  
  
"Ahh, Kyou-kun, more sulky than usuall? Has something happened to that delicate little heart of yours? Ahahahahah! Hah ... I'm so funny" Shigure mocked as he did on a usual daily basis, wiping a tear away from his left eye.  
  
"Shut up, dog!," Kyou shouted agrily, his fist trembling with anger and confusion, "why does this always happen to me? It's like Akito doesn't want me to be happy! It's like he wants to turn my life upside down ... like the last time ... he – ." Kyou stopped. He looked away at the floor and remembered when Tohru saw his true form ... Akito had planned that, he knew. But then, when he remembered what Tohru had said, his eyes softened from the burning stone they were to soft, white feathers. He knew that that was when he first fell in love with Tohru. He smiled secretly to himself, and stood up without a word and walked away.  
  
"You could at least tell me that you'd like to leave when you want to ..." Shigure waved after him. He didn't know what Kyou had on mind.  
  
***  
  
He yawned. It was slightly sunnier than usual, he though absentmindedly to himself. "Honda-san," he thought as he smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you – it's not right for one of the Jyuunishi to defy Akito's wishes, as much as I hate him. I'm so sorry" He got up from bed and dressed not thinking for a while of what he had done, that would have turned many of the Sohma family against him. "Though I wish I had another choice." he thought, straightening his necktie.  
  
***  
  
People stared at him as he walked along the busy road to the airport. It wasn't every day that you'd see a man with orange hair walking around with no awareness of how strange it was. Well, offcourse Kyou knew it was strange - he had been strange ever since he was born, ever since he was aware of his curse, but he didn't understand the strange feeling inside of him. But, he could make some sense of it. He longed for her. She always was so caring of others, and she never asked for the slightest thing back in return. He remembered when she would spend time with him on the roof, the way she apologized so sweetly but dumbly when he complained about leek. But it was this innocent dumbness that made her so cute. He felt soft tears form in his eyes. "KUSO NEZUMI"[a/n: kuso nezumi – shit rat ... ^-^"] he cursed aloud, earning him more curious stares from the public. He had to find her, and fast. Before she'd manage to do anything stupid to herself. How would that damn rat have listened to Akito and sent her off to a different country, by herself? Kyou decided then and there, that when he came back with her, he was going to seriously kick the shit out of that rat. Not for his own goal in life, but for Tohru.  
  
_---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow. So sorry it's a little crappy ... and short ... , but it IS my first fanfic, and I have no experience! :'( ... please review, and give suggestions. ^-^ ... and please no flames ... unless I get any worse than this! Next chapter will be up soon ... hopefully. 


End file.
